


LA PROPUESTA (ironstrange)

by jocelinSVM



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, adaptación - Fandom, la propuesta (2009)
Genre: M/M, omegaverze
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelinSVM/pseuds/jocelinSVM
Summary: se centra en un inmigrante canadiense llamado Tony Stark, el cual es avisado de su deportación debido al vencimiento de su visa. Decidido a mantener su puesto de ejecutivo, Stark convence a su ayudante, stephen strange, para que actúe temporalmente como su prometido.





	LA PROPUESTA (ironstrange)

* * *

 

ESCENA 1

* * *

 

ANTHONY EDWARD STARK

🔹OMEGA clase alta, 30 años, editor de la famosa "escudo editorial" unos omega más respetados y deseados en la industria, un omega que ha de ser mejor que cualquier alfa o beta. (su único defecto, la actitud hacia los que lo rodean)

▪️APARIENCIA: 1.75 de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro, piel canela, ojos cafés, gran trasero.

 

Aunque es un omega no sigue los estándares normales. No es un sumiso o delicado, por lo contrario tiene un cuerpo entre fino y grueso, con músculos bien definidos que da un aire inalcanzable.

 

___________

 

6:00 am. suena la alarma, ve a la luz de la cara para estar más despierto, cambia su pijama a la ropa deportiva, sube a la bicicleta estática .comienza.

Al fondo se escucha adc, al frente de él está el nuevo manuscrito que debo leer.

 

Leer, Hacer ejercicio, y disfrutar de la música al mismo tiempo es una de las millas de Tony Stark, claro además de ser genial.

30 minutos, terminó su rutina de ejercicio. Se dirigió a la ducha para quitarse el sudor, al acabar a refrescante a la ducha, se aplicó a un supresor para ocultar su olor, se dirigió a su armario, se puso un traje a la medida que se resaltaba sus atributos de forma magistral.

Fuimos a la cocina, preparamos unos cereales y seguimos con la lectura del manuscrito, ganamos la pena, publicamos un libro en el olvido, como millas de los pobres que tienen un sueño. Pero no el talento. 8:00 se dirigió a su trabajo.

 

__________

  


STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE

🔸ALFA clase alta. Asistente de editor en jefe Tony Stark. Es un alfa responsable y muy confiable. A tradajado duramente para algún día ser un editor. Muy bueno en todo lo que hace

AP️APARIENCIA: 1.85 de altura. Película negra con toques blancos a los lados de la cabeza, ojos color entre azul y verde cambia la luz, piel blanca.

 

Es un alfa diferente a otros, la gran mayoría de los alfas tiene un cuerpo musculoso, y dicen que los omegas son menores que eso. Una diferencia de lo que fue enseñado a lo largo de su cuerpo. tiene una excelente memoria,

 

______________

 

8:00 stephen se levantada había tenido una buena noche. todavía no sonaba su alarma, tuvo un mal presentimiento miro la hora para apaciguar su mente

 

\--¡Mierda! - su alarma no sonó, su jefe lo mataría si llega y el no estaba ahí. ¿Se ha visto rápidamente? salió corriendo,

Necesitábamos comprar el café de Tony. llegó al café había mucha fila,

 

\--¡Stephen! ¡Hola! - dijo la chica del mostrador, el libro y la experiencia, y el tema.

\--Aquí Tienes, son tus cafés-- la chica entrego dos cafés para llevar a cabo

 

\--literalmente me salvaste la vida, gracias! -

Después de agradecer, salió corriendo a su trabajo la editora escudo.

 

Llegó hasta el gran edificio hacia el ascensor por poco y lo que pierde.

\--están bien-- formen parte de las personas que se encuentran en el ascensor.

 

\--sí-- le respondieron

 

\- también yo-- dijo mientras se cerraba las puertas del elevador

 

_______

 

Tony se dirige a la editorial, estaba justo a tiempo, mientras caminaba hizo una llamada.

 

\- Hola, Steve! … ¿Como esta mi escritor favorito? -

...

\--pero claro que lo pensaste bien, por que siempre tengo razón -

...

\- Steve, la gente está ocupada, quebrada y odia leer--

\--Necesita Que Alguien En Quien confía diga “oye! No veas las telenovelas lee un libro.

¡El libro de steve! y esa persona es Oprah .--

 

______________

 

Stephen alfin llego a su piso

 

\--por poco no llegas - le dijo una mujer

 

\--horrible mañana--  

-! gracias, capitana obvia¡-- dijo apresuraba el paso, se distrajo una poco. Tropezó con el mensajero.

\--¡Que! -, grito, se escuchó un "ohh" en toda la oficina

\--¡ que hiciste! - gritó, su mañana ida y vuelta en el peor, el causante solo pidio perdon y se alejó.

Había perdido su café y su camisa.

_________

 

\--los mejores novelistas hacen publicidad. roth, mccourt, russo y ... - Tony había llegado a la editorial, informó se dirigió al elevador

\--franck te recuerdo que más tienen en común? un pulitzer--.

_____________.

 

\--quítate esa camisa-- dijo Stephen a su amigo wong era suica salvacion

\--es enserio-- dijo el otro mirando la camisa manchada.

 

\--concierto de verano este martes, 7:00 pm, por tu camisa, tienes 5 segundos para decidir

… 5..4..3..2..1--

 

Tony, llego, todos temieron a su paso, las personas se pusieron a trabajar y desaparecen a por su camino.

Uno de los trabajadores ha llegado hasta el medio de un mensaje, se ha recibido el mensaje. Todos buscamos errores y arreglos inmediatos, para que no se pueda enfadar.

 

Stephen consiguió el intercambio de la camisa justo a tiempo, se arregló la corbata, para esta mejor presentación que pudiera, mientras. Esperada la llegada a Tony a la oficina,  

 

Tony inserta imponente a la oficina.

 

\--buen dia jefe-- dijo para comenzar a dictar el horario de stark

\--tiene una conferencia en 30 minutos--

 

\--si, sobre los libros de primavera, perdió - dijo mientras tomaba su café de la mano de Stephen, se envió a su escritorio.

 

\--junta de personal a las 9.00 - dictó

 

\--¿Llamaste a ... como se llama? la mano de las manos - dijo Tony mientras hacía un gesto con las manos

 

\- maria? -

 

\--si, maria¡--

 

\--la llame y le dije que si no entrega su manuscrito a tiempo no hay lanzamiento ...

Oye llamó el abogado de inmigración, dijo que es vital que… ---

 

\--si tiene la cancelación de la conferencia para mañana, posponemos la junta y el abogado espere-- dijo mientras revisaba unos documentos

\- y llama a relaciones públicas para que hagan un comunicado .., Steve irá con oprah-- dijo orgulloso tony

 

\- guau, excelente-- aunque odiaba a su jefe, era de admirar

 

\--si quiero que me alagues, te lo pediré - dijo Tony mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, stephen ya se retira para hacer todo lo que ese tirano le mandada.

 

\--amm-- dijo tony, stephen detuvo su huida

\--y quiens es clea? ¿Por qué quieres que te llamen? - dijo Tony Mientra Volteaba Your Café y Le mostrada un número de teléfono, Stephen me mudo como le explicaria a Tony que esa era su café. _qué más da_ .

 

\--bueno la verdad esa era mi café - dijo con algo de temor

 

\- y estoy tomando el tuyo, por que? -

 

\- porque derame tu café - dijo temeroso de nada dalia mentir. Tony asintió y tomo un sorbo, stephen estaba expectante a alguna reacción.

 

\--bebes café, bien cargado, con leche de soja descremada, sin azúcar? - preparado con sarcasmo.

 

\--si claro .. es la navidad en un vaso--

 

¿Es una coincidencia?

\--increiblemente, si, jamas tomaria el mismo café que tu, no es como si comprar el mismo solo por si acaso se derramara el tuyo, eso sería patético-- en ese instante sonó el teléfono de la oficina, stephen se dirige a contestar , con el rostro risueño de tony, mirándolo.

 

\--buenos días, oficina de stark-- dice stephen mientras contestada la llamada

...

\--hola hammer-- tony le hizo una señal, haciéndole entender que irían hacia aya

...

\--de hecho, vamos a tu oficina ahora ... si-- es extraño para eso, mientras intentas adivinar las intenciones de Stark, teléfono y teléfono.

\--parta vamos a su oficina? -, Tony, hizo un gesto, entendió que no sería nada bueno.

Paso atrás salió rápidamente de la oficina, se dirigió a un escritorio cercano y en la computadora escribió. ”El demonio y este suelto” Observar si el mensaje había sido recibido y como era habitual, todos se enviaron bien, los que ya estaban chismoseando regresan al trabajo en ese momento tony salió de su oficina stephen de inmediato se puso a su lado.

 

\--terminaste el manuscrito que te di? _preguntó stephen}

 

\--leí unas páginas. no me impresionó-- dijo mientras se dirigía a su destino y paso en ese momento quería ahorcarlo, debía convencer a un tony.

 

\--puedo decir algo? -

 

\--no--

 

\- He visto millas de manuscritos y este es el único que me ha convencido, hay una increíble novela ahí, es la clase de novelas que se publican antes-- en el pasillo, paso con una camisa sucia, Tony mostró una mueca de desagrado .

\- No, y si creo que pediré el mismo café que yo por si se cae, es patético--

 

\--o impresionante -

 

\- es más impresionante que no lo tiraras, y recuerda, solo bienes de apoyo--

\- no voy a abrir la boca-- espera no tener que hacerlo, esto no significa nada bueno y sabrá que la intervención es su perdición.

Llegando a su destino se abrió la puerta para que tony pasara.

 

Tony le hizo un gesto martillo anunciando su magnífica llegada

\--aaa¡ nuestro temerario líder y su vasallo, pasen es su oficina -

 

\--hermoso mueble - dijo Tony mientras se dirigía para ver mejor la pieza de arte

\- ¿Nuevo? -

 

\--es de la regencia inglesa elaborada en del siglo XVII. pero sí es nuevo en mi oficina -

 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\--hammer, te voy a despedir-- dijo como si nada en las otras personas que miraba en shock, stephen pensó algo malo, pero no eso.

 

¿Perdón?

 

\--todas las mil veces que te sientes fuera con la opra y no lo hiciste-- stephen observada incómodo la escena

\--estás despedido--

 

\--ya te dije que es imposible, hazte una entrevista en 20 años - dijo temeroso hammer, stephen sabía que el hombre estaba equivocado, pues tony lo confirmada, tony lo puede lograr lo imposible.

 

\--que interesante. acabó de hablar con él y lo hará-- dijo Tony esperando la respuesta

 

¿Perdón?

 

\--ni siquiera lo llamaste ¿verdad-- martillo no sabia que decir, cómo era posible?

 

\--pero ..--

 

\--lo que puede ser un poco intimidante. para ti, dijo mientras te acercabas para estar frente a frente con el hombre.

\--te voy a dar 2 meses para que busquemos otro empleo, ¿vas a decir a todos que renunciamos a un acuerdo? - dijo Tony mientras salía de la oficina.

  
  


\--que está haciendo? --pregunto tony ya fuera de la oficina

 

\--camina, creo que enloqueció .-- stephen ya estaba esperando lo que vendría.

 

\--no lo hagas, martillo, no lo hagas -

 

Se escucho como se abría la puerta de un golpe

\--tu venenosa víbora¡ .. no puedes despedirme¡ - El hombre estaba muy alterado, Tony Solo Se Volteo, Observando Al Pobre E Inútil Hombre, Stephen Se hizo A Un Side

\--tu crees que no se tus motivos? ¡- me regañas por lo bien para que se cumpla bien con ante el consejo¡--

todos en el departamento de edición estaban atentos a la pelea

\--¡Porque te siente amenazado por mi! - tony se reía en sus adentro

\--y tu are un monstruo--

 

\--hammer ya para-- dijo tony tranquilamente, mira todos los rostros curiosos a su alrededor

 

\--solo por que no tienes nada que se parezca una vida fuera de esta oficina, crees que puedes tratarnos como si fuéramos sus esclavos personales, nadie querría estar con un omega como tu - stephen sentir mucha lástima por hammer, esperada que no fuera tan humillante para él

¿Sabes qué te parece este momento, porque no hay tiempo en tu vida y nadie?

 

tony respiro ondo --quiero que pongas atención hammer, no te despedí porque me siento amenazado ... no ... te despedí por oldazan, arrogante, incompetente y pasar más tiempo engañando a tu esposa en esta oficina y dices otra palabra stephen te va a poner en tu lugar ... si .--

martillo quería decir algo, pero tony no lo dejo

\--otra palabra y ventas escoltado por guardias

stephen lo filmara con la cámara de su celular y lo subirá a ese sitio de internet? ... cual era? -

 

\--¿youtube? - dijo stephen, no tenía nada que ver con lo que tony decía pero no podía contradecirlo

 

\--exacto ¿es lo que quieres? -

\--....---

.-- eso creí. Tengo que trabajar para decirlo.

\--que guardas bastante ese mueble de su oficina y lo que lleva a mi sala de conferencias--

 

\--hecho -

 

\--y te necesito el fin de semana para que revises unos archivos y manuscritos--

 

\--¿What? este fin de semana? -

 

\--hay algún problema-- tony se paro y observo al pelinegro

 

\--no es que es el cumpleaños 90 de mi abuela, asi que queria ir a mi casa y ...

esta bien ... lo cancelare .. me salvaste de un fin de semana horrible-- dijo stephen mientras tony se alejada --linda charla-- en serio quería ahorcar a su jefe.

___________

 

steph estaba en su oficina, intentando explicar su situación.

 

\--lose, pierde dile a abue que lo lamento--

...

\--si yo se--

...

\--¿mamá? que puedo hacer tradajare el fin de semana--

...

\--no, no estoy--

..

\--escucha, me esforzé demasiado duro, para subir el puesto y no lo pienso arruinar--

..

 

stephen pudo mirar que Tony se dirige hacia el

 

\--.si se que this very molesto--

...

\--pero tomamos todos los documentos

Stephen solo esperaba que su familia comprendiera, suspiro pesadamente

\--era tu familia?--

 

\--si-- en ese momento sonó el teléfono steph no tenía ningún descanso

 

\-- ¿te pide que renuncies?--preguntó tony curioso

 

\--si.. como todos los días --dijo con ironía. tony solo voltio los ojos, mientra steph contestada el teléfono.

\--oficina del señor stark..si... claro,está bien--

\--nick fury y coulson, pidieron que subas de inmediato--

 

\--umm si-

\--ve por mi en 10 minutos . tengo trabajo-- dijo mientras se retiraba

 

\--okey-- stephen afín tendría un descanso aunque solo sean 10 minutos, se equivocó ya que el telefono volvio a sonar, esto no tenia descanso.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ..esto es una adaptación de la película"la propuesta" del 2009 al ironstrange.  
> ..se modificara algunas cosas no demasiadas.  
> .. sera un mundo omegaverze.  
> ..los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia es solo una adaptación para esta hermosa pareja.


End file.
